A Meal Between Two Old Friends
by sylar1610
Summary: Every wonder where Chuck diappeared to at the ended of Swan Song. He went to meet an Old Friend to discuss his plans.


I do not own Supernatural.

A Meal Between Old Friends

_"But then again nothing ever really ends"_ Chuck thought to himself as he finished his last book. After finishing his drink, he teleported away. After all he was late for lunch with an old friend.

He reappeared outside a pizzaria in New York. He looked in and oddly enough everyone in there was still breathing. Seeing his old friend in a booth in the back enjoying slice of Pizza, Chuck entered and made his way across the room.

"Hello Death, good to see you again, how longs it been" he asked. "Must be at least a couple of centuaries, your looking well, what's the name your going by now Chuck is it?" Death asked. "Yeah that's right Chuck" he said sitting down.

"I already ordered, i hope you like pepperoni" he said. "Sure that's fine, sorry I'm late, finishing the story took longer than I thought" Chuck said pouring himself out a glass of coke and taking a slice of pizza.

"Oh yes I heard about that, poor Sam trapped in Hell like that, Dean must be devisated, me on the other hand I'm celebrating no longer being under the thumb of that spoilt brat Lucifer" Death said taking a drink. "Hey, he may have fallen but he's still my son, but I do apologise for the trouble he has caused you, that both my sons have caused you" Chuck said apologitically

"Oh yes Michael, tell me what are you going to do about him ?" Death asked. "I don't know, any ideas" Chuck asked. "If it were up to me, i'd leave him there to rot, because of him one of my reapers is dead and me and my children will working overtime for years to harvest all the souls that died in the apocalypse" Death said annoyed at Michael's doing.

"Well, he has done quite a lot of horrible thing but he did them believing they were his only option, I may give him a second chance but not now he needs time to think about what he has done" Chuck said taking a bite of his pizza "Em this is good"

"I know, for being barely mastering walking upright these human sure can make good food" Death said "So your leaving Michael in timeout for a while, Heaven will be in Chaos"

"No I brought back Castiel and made him an Archangel, he'll keep Heaven under control for now" Chuck said. "What about your other son Gabriel, what is to become of him cause right he's the one the few Angels I don't want to kill" Death asked.

"I will bring him back, he was the only Archangel who understood why I love humanity, and he died helping helping the Winchesters" Chuck said. "What to become of them?" Death asked. "Well I'm not going to leave Sam in Hell, he doesn't deserve that, he gets a Get out of Jail Free card" Chuck said.

"And Dean?" Death asked helping himself to another slice of pizza. "I'll let him be Mr. White Picket Fences as long as I can but with the apocalypse over the demons and angels are going to be chaotic" Chuck said.

"Good for him" Death said before notice the weird look Chuck was giving him. "What despite his arrogance, I actually liked him". Chuck begin to smile and said "As I live and breath Death actual liked a human"

" I have nothing against them, just that they have me and my reapers overworked and they think too highly of themselves but I have liked Humans in the past" Daeth said. "Name three?" Chuck said. "Elvis Presley" Death said. "Well who doesn't like the King" Chuck said.

"Charles Dickens" Death said. "That's only cause he made you a character in his book" Chuck said. "Alexander Fleming" Death said. "Well I guess he did get rid of a lot of your work lode" Chuck said.

"So tell me are you planning on return to Heaven" Death asked. "Maybe" Chuck replied. "And what about me, I suppose i'll have to go back into my little box" Death said with a hint of resentment. "Nah, you can stay just don't go about killing people" Chuck said.

"Do you think I want even more soul to harvest, sounds like a fair deal" Death said. The waitress came over with a plate fries. "Thank you" Death said to her. He began to pour a large amount of ketchup on the fries.

"Have some fries with you Ketchup" Chuck said joking. Death smiled and offered Chuck some fries. "So what is to become of the Winchester's friend Bobby and his soul now in the possession of Crowley" Death asked. "You know I don't give away any hint to my next story" Chuck said.

After they had finished their meal Death checked his watch and said "I have to go now, I have a very busy day". "We should do this again sometime" Chuck said. "We should" Death said sticking out his hand. Chuck extended his hand and the two old friend shook hands

"Allows nice Talking to you Death" Chuck said. "Allows nice talking to you too God" Death said.


End file.
